


Siren With A Sad Song

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Magic, Touch-Starved, Touching, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia becomes addicted to what she sees when she touches Misty. Misty can't help but feel the same way about being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren With A Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "touch me" for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Driving In Cars With Boys by Lana Del Rey.

“Misty?” Cordelia asked, breaking the silence and the comfort that went along with it. “May I... touch you?”

“Oh sure, what do you need me to think about?” Misty took her hand, giving it an excited squeeze. “Was it Miss Scarlett in the study with the candlestick?”

“No, Misty,” Cordelia said with a smile. “Nobody’s dead, I just like touching you. It’s soothing. Is that ok?”

“Yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t it be? Do you want to do the face thing?” Misty asked, taking her hands and laying them over her face, letting Cordelia find her cheeks. She smiled as she felt Misty’s soul wash over her. There was such purity in her, like white fire. She wasn’t innocent or virginal but there was a natural purity, free of judgment or self-consciousness that burned inside her. 

Misty leaned into her touch. It had been so long since someone had stroked her cheek or run their fingers through her hair. Since before she had... died. Cordelia started to pull back, sensing the private thought but Misty pulled her closer, kissing the palm of her hand. “Please don’t stop.”

Cordelia smiled, carding her fingers through Misty’s hair like she’d seen someone do in her vision. “I can braid it for you, if you like?”

“Mmm no, just keep doing that,” Misty said, her voice almost a purr as she curled into Cordelia’s side. “Keep touching me.”

Cordelia obliged, stroking her hair back and kissing her temple. “Only if you sing for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
